Harry Potter Challenges
by timbarney110
Summary: Collection of challenges that I come up with. I will try and respond to all reviews written to me.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge Harry Potter/ Arrow Crossover

This is a challenge of fanfiction using characters from The Harry Potter World, which belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling and characters from CW's Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl.

Challenge rated M

Wrong boy who lived story.

Harry born before midnight his younger brother is born after midnight.

Harry was thought to be a squib by his family, after they were told so by Dumbledore after Halloween night. Dumbledore will know and check on the Potters himself. He scans both of the children and then proclaim that Harry's brother is the boy who lived even though it was Harry that was awake and was attacked by Voldemort. Dumbledore will purposefully mislead James and Lily away from keeping Harry, and leaving Harry to die. On the letter that Dumbledore wrote to the Dursleys it will have an imperious enchantment to make the Dursleys very evil, very Abusive, but to make sure that Harry live, when the Dursleys are away from the letter they want to get rid of him completely. A side effect of the enchantment is that they become fuzzy and Vernon mistakenly makes Harry the Beneficiary if anything happens to his family and him to inherit everything. Has a million pound policy on each members of his family payable to Harry if anything happens to them. When the staff find the boat missing they will make a radio call out to look for a boat missing with his and the boats description.

Harry will go on a vacation with the dursleys and Marge on a cruise, the guise ship will be shipwrecked in South China Sea, after he will be drugged and then set adrift by the Dursleys on purpose.

There he will meet Oliver Queen, and be picked up by the Queen family after rescuing him from being adrift. In his life boat from the cruise ship.

when the Gambit goes over Harry has refilled the life raft from the cruse ship unfortunately he can't stop Mr. Queen from killing both the crew member and himself. Harry couldn't find until he saw the the life raft that Oliver was on. Harry was able to stear and make a makeshift sail from the tarp on the raft to propel him to Oliver.

They will survive in the Island, Harry who will be dosed with miracuru, when they try and save Slade,

The drug is actually made for humans, harry will be the first wizard who will be dosed with it,

Harry will 'die' but come back destroying the Hocrux in his Scar. it will give him some new abilities,

First it will unblock some memories, and his bound magical core, how much his magic is bound is up to you, Harry will have metamorphosis unfortunately he can't force the scars away that he has from the Dursleys abuse, only not for humans, but also any ordinary and magical creatures he know, and for any human with super powers, he will need some D.N.A of them and he can absorb it, and he will get their powers.

When Oliver had to make the choice between Sarah and Shadow, he will be shot , but not killed allowing Sara to think that Oliver is alive. Slade after finding out , assumed that Shado was killed by Oliver's choice, and he will want to kill Oliver, Slade will side with the captain of the ship and decide to bide his time and kill the captain.

Harry will come out of his state, after finding out and Oliver was killed, and In his Rage he will kill most of the troops, And in his last breath Harry will give Oliver his promise to fulfill Oliver's Father's Wish, He will take Care of his family and save the city. Harry will then take Oliver's appearance with green eyes, as in the accident his face will be barely, recognizable. At first it will be by mistake, but later he will keep Oliver's face as his own. The adventures after that will be your own imaginations. He will return Starling city, at the same time as Oliver did, But after that it will be different.

Harry will be shipwrecked, in his six year old age. But after getting oliver's appearance he will be physically and mentally eighteen. He will have voldemort's memories, so he knew voldemort will return, he can de-age himself to his eleven year form, and he can multiply himself (Like Naruto), so He can be both in Hogwarts and Starling city. So now it's up to you how you want him to react in cannon situation, or any situations you want to create.

Harry will think Sara was dead still, their reunion situation can be same,

As for Slade , Harry will think that he killed Slade but he will survive somehow and with the Miracuru in his system. He will return but with a Less potent version of Mirakuru slowing for Slade's uprising.

Meets Constantine and takes it from his mind with legilimacy.

The original miracuru will be lost to everyone, only harry had the last of it in his blood system.

At first it will be Arrow, Harry Potter simultaneous openings

And Dc world harry will experience, Later Marvel world will come into play. How? It's up to You.

Darker Albus Dumbledore

Bashing

Dumbledore,

Weasley(minus Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie)

Potter's allowed Sirius to be jailed even though he wasn't the secret keeper.

Draco

Voldemort

\+ death eaters

Malcolm Merlyn

Returned Slade

Philosopher's stone meets Nymphadora ( her last year, used to play together when Harry was a baby because Nym couldn't control her Changing)/ Arrow Undertaking. Harry sorted into either raven law or hufflepuff but uses the skills he has from the island to ask the sorting hat to put him there instead of Slytherin. Harry in Oliver's place asked his mother if Harry can be adopted into the Queen family saying that they became like brothers on the island and that it was only because of him that he kept his sanity. Harry's name will be called Hadrian James Potter-Queen. On the train with either Nymphadora or

Prisoner of Azkaban but Sirius free at end/ Slade's uprising.

Chamber of secrets Harry takes care, runes/Ra al Ghul's ultimatum

Goblet of Fire animagus training/ Hive Attack's.

Harry's Harems( you can add more if you want)

Helena Bertinelli

Felicity

Laurel

Sarah

Nyssa al Ghul

Thea (Not incest Thea will find and accept Harry's secret)

Iris West

Caitlin Snow

Evelyn Sharp

Hermione (Must)

Katie bell

Angelina Johnson

Luna

Susan

Ginny(slave)

Tonks

Daphne

Fleur (Must)same age as Harry Gabrielle

Gabrielle

From D.C

Supergirl, Wonder woman (Must)

From Marvel

young/ high school Jean grey-

Wanda Maximoff from Avengers.

Laura/ X-23,

kitty Pride, (must)

Black Widow

Sif

Maria Hill


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge Harry Potter/the 100 then Arrow.  
This is a challenge of fanfiction using characters from The Harry Potter World, which belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling and characters from CW's Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl and the 100.  
Rated M.  
1,2, 3. Leading to Harry fgating and stoping the earth from being destroyed. And relaxing for the resto of his life. Managing his reborn Queen Consolidated Global. And loving his harem.

Book one  
Harry summer after 4th year Harry starts realizing something is off with Dumbledore, and the light after the dementors attack and him at Grimmauld place he meets a portrait of Doreah Potter Née Black, she starts to train Harry to be the Grey lord that he would become, after he learns of the prophecy, Harry thinks for himseft.  
And thinks about what he wants in life.  
Harry hears Dumbledore talking to Molly about the potions she will start to feed Harry and hermione to keep them apart. And Snape's plan to end his only rival for ultimate power. How it was a stroke of luck when Trelawny entered his office to speak the prophecy and how Snape came up with the plan to force Voldemort to kill the potters.  
Harry sneaks away after the trial to get a new trunk( like Newt Scamander's)  
After Dumbledore dies Harry gets into his office to get The headmasters books Incase he'll need them for the year hunting the horcruxes Harry Finds the Philosopher's stone that was supposedly destroyed in first year. And a trunk with his moms and dad's books with notes on everything they created. Finding out that Severus stole most of what was in the Half blood prince's book was created by his mother.  
After Dumbledore is dead Harry grabs his wand feeling a strange connection to it and knowing to transfigure a replica.  
Before the train leaves Harry preforms a ritual to only make him fertile if he wants to get his partner pregnant.  
During Harry's reading of one of his books Harry finds a ritual to bind an object to him and to his blood. Age 17 Harry goes and empties his vault at Gringott and his parents and family vault and Everything he inherited by Sirius, including his head ship of the Black Family, calls in all debts owed to the family, divorces Bellatrix and Narcissa, casting Bellatrix out of the family making her a squib, all the items in his new shrinking trunk.  
He was afraid that the death eaters would demand the vault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.  
5th year, after Harry finds the RoR he uses it many times after he is banned from Quidditch by Umbridge, using the RoR to be by himself while at school. To learn defense, Runes, and martial arts, and to sneak out books from the headmasters office one of them was his diary. After reading it he makes the plan for his ultimate escape, knows that he has to defeat Voldemort, or he will be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

harry developers a runic tattoo to make the recipient completely loyal to him/ the mastermind.

Harry purges the love potion that is affecting him and Hermione, telling her that it she just drank too much and threw up not telling her it was a love potion, after her next argument with Ron, Harry takes her side and cuts off ties with Ron, he plans to use Rons life to bind his current and any future harem to him in this life or the next. Using the philosophers stone to act as a power source to keep his harem ing captured Snatchers and death eaters to make more stones, following Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone. Harry theorizes that the Veil of death is a portal to a new earth but designed by the Peverell brothers. Meets the entity calling him master he asks what Harry will sacrifice for his new life. Harry gives up the death stick and the stone freely allowing death to give up claim on the cloak stating that it belongs to The Peverell blood, and him being the last of Ignotis' blood, he is allowed to have it.  
Harry forms a harem,  
 ** _Nymphadora, Fleur, Gabrielle_**  
 ** _Hermione, Lavender, Padma, Katie Bell, Angelina  
Cho, Parvarti, Luna  
Susan Bones  
Daphne Greengrass,_**

Book 2  
After Harry is thrown into the veil after winning the war, he is reborn onto a new earth in the year 2128 CE. With his harem from book 1.  
Access to his magic also.  
Harry is the son of the commander of the grounders, they have different names for him, Octavian, Augustus, Caesar, emperor. And brokered a tentative treaty with the mountain men.

Has added Lexa, Anya, to his wives. With a bonded philosophers stone each. While learning to be the heir of his father, he plants some of the seeds from his magic bloodbound trunk. For potions.

Harry looks up to the sky one day. Sees the Ark launching something. Goes to investigate, with a bow and arrow set. Brings a map to show the boundaries of his father's empire's territory. The entire green wood, to the river where the Mountain Man's territory begins.  
Harry swings on one of his grapple arrows. Saving Octavia from the eel / water snake, and killing it. First contact with the 100. Sees colored smoke in the distance, he whispers, with tears in his eyes, 'Hail Caesar, Caesar is dead, long live Caesar. May he Rest In Peace.' Tells them that in 100 meters north is one of his camps and to take a dear, He just field dressed, to never cross the river. It is a boundary line.' No one noticing the tears except Octavia and Clarke. Jasper swings on the vine to get to the other side to try and impress Octavia.  
The spear that attacks Jasper comes from mount weather side instead of the other side.

Harry's jaguar and him are hunting, when his jaguars smells blood. Harry thinks it will be a deer. He runs after his hunting buddy. Where he finds jasper tied up with Clarke and her group trying to get him down but are trapped because they think his pet is staking them. Wells shot the jaguar but Harry ends his suffering by cutting off the connection between the brain and the spinal cord. Ending his suffering.

Harry is pissed that one of his companions( one he raised since it was a kitten) had to be put down because of their stupidity. He digs a grave for the panther. And burned the panther to ash because he didn't want the 100 to eat his friend.  
After Raven launches the three flairs she accidentally burns down 1 villages with 300 people dying because of Bellamy throwing the radio into the river. When Harry's people investigate it they band together informing the council that one of their scouts heard that because the radio was wet and it needed to dry that 300 people on the 'ark' were killed to try and get more time for the rest on the space station.  
Harry arrives at the 'Delinquent' camp that 600 people are dead because the radio was sabotaged by Bellamy Blake. Harry informs them that he will need to speak to the leadership on the station that there is uneasiness and discontent because of the burning of the village that a minority of his commanders/ centurions are fanning the flames and beating the drums of war. To exterminate any and all of the people on the drop pod, even those that he has had pleasant conversations with.

Added to Harry's harem,  
Clarke,  
 _ **Octavia Blake.  
Raven  
Lexa  
Anya  
Roma Bragg  
Fox**_

Book 3  
Arrow world/ DC Tv/ CW shows. On one earth Harry doesn't get to travel between Earths.

Clarke and Harry Realize that they need to stop A.L.I.E. From ever being created because the decision to create Alie was the Catalyst to the nukes going off. Harry asked alie, if she was working with anyone human before the nukes were fired? Damien dark. Learning that Oliver Queen failed to stop the undertaking, Slade's Wilson's army and Damian darhk's mass genocide.

Harry creates a paper trail for all of his girls and debates all of them so that they will be in the same classes throughout school.

Harry the first born son of Robert and Moira Queen. Born a year before Oliver.  
Harry goes through school Valedictorian in high school, focusing on his grades to graduate early when most would be a freshman, not a real party animal like his younger brother Oliver. Harry's friend Kara Danvers before her family moves is his best friend and first girlfriends on the way to his first kiss she breaks his nose by accident. Him not caring grabs the sides of her face and leans into their first kiss.  
The Queens, the Merlyns, The Wayne's and the Luther's would be in the same circle with the Luther's as new money.  
Harry gets his trunk back and wand making it so that what he learns his harem learns as well. Becomes fluent with English, French, Greek, Latin, German Russian, Japanese and Chinese with Diana Prince/Wonder Women's help in college.  
Harry sees his brother messing up his life. Harry meets Laurel and Sara. First instead of Oliver. When Harry goes off to college at MIT, for a dual degree in business management and Engineering, and a major in politics from Harvard. On his Christmas break he finally wants to tell Laurel that he loves her only to find out that Oliver is dating her. He leaves to go to a bar and drinks and has a one night stand with Samantha Aries not knowing she becomes pregnant.  
When on the Queen's gambit Harry he finds out that Sara is on the ship he suggest to his father when he sees the storm approaching that they should head back to Starling city, Oliver calls him out and says he is weak, Harry loses it punches him and pushes him up the wall. Harry says" the only reason he isn't beating him up senselessly is because their father is there. But he reaches into Oliver's pocket and takes the photo of laurel says that when they get back he will be extremely glad to choose her side over his and that Oliver's only redeeming quality is that he was born with money.'

Gets to the island. Having training with martial arts and fighting.

Empties out one of his trunks in one of the caves that he finds making it look like it was a pirate cove that the captain had hidden on Lian Yu. But only after  
When Hadrian returns his suit is like Oliver's suit with a wand Holster on each arm next to a set of hidden blades, on his back he carries a Katana under his arrow Quiver. He has Ra's Al Ghul (BATman Begins- Arm Guards)  
tumbler (Batman Begins), and the wing.  
Harry tells Rip hunter if they ever need Him to come and ask for help. When he forms the legends.

Harry Harem cont.  
 ** _Laurel, Sara Lance.  
Samantha Arias( Natalie Dormer)  
Shado Harry is with her on the island. But she dies when Dr Ivo shoots her.  
Chien Na Wei- also in the Amazo with Anatoly Knyazev, he becomes honorary Bratas captain and becomes Dragon head of Chien's Triad.  
Helena Bertinelli, talked her down from killing her father, told her he wanted to show her something he takes out his wand when she asked what a piece of wood will do he uses the sectumsermpra curse to his throat and cuts off his head for her. Harry asks Laurel to help Helena to gain ownership of her father's company.  
Iris west. Iris finds out that Barry is the flash and leaves for starling city. Becomes PR for Queen consolidated.  
Laurel earth 2/ Black Siren. After getting her into custody he offers her a chance to join him and his team to fight corruption in the city.  
Nyssa, married after Ras orders her and  
Tali's Al Ghul's teaching are like Batman Begins training.  
Felicity, sometime in year one.  
McKenna Hall becomes Harry's contact in the SCPD.  
Mary Jane Watson QCG's PR specialist.  
Caitlyn snow, her ice powers but no 'Killer Personality/ no turning dark.  
Kara danvers/ supergirl she is sent by Catco to interview him after he returns from Lian Yu.  
Wonder Women, Diana was a friend from College that he reconnected with after Getting back. He confronts her with being Wonder Woman.  
Natasha Romanov, she becomes Harry's secretary on orders of Amanda Waller.  
Jenna simons, scientist that works at QCG. Joins Harry after she spy's on Daisy, Mary Jane Watson, And Harry bending her over a table while Mary Jane Watson is eating Lyla out. _**

**_Wanda Maximoff works at QCG after the particle accelerator blows up making Barry the flash.  
Daisy Johnson, affected by the dark matter blast and gets her 'Quake' powers( agents of shield powers).  
Lyla Michaels, ordered by Amanda Waller to get Harry's DNA by any means necessary. When it is her anniversary she calls Harry to say she has grown to love him and can live with his Harem. lyla is affected by the Dark Matter Blast, gains increased intelligence and her cells become elastic.  
Isabel Rochev, Harry finds out that she is part of the conspiracy to hurt The city Harry enchants a necklace to help spy on her and control her. And make sure she becomes completely loyal to him.  
Jesse Wells meets Harry when he is visiting Barry after helping him defeat the reverse flash._**

Roy Harper pairing with Thea Queen, Sin, Joanie Horton,  
Barry is gay and with Cisco and Wally west.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat: Harry Potter X High School DXD  
Title: The Dragon Wizard  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Harry Potter X Jeanne d'arc, Kuroka, Saber Lily, Aika Kiriyuu, Murayama, Katase, Cleopatra, Nitocris, Nero Claudius, Medusa, Yu Miaoyi, Ushiwakamaru, Daenerys targaryen (GOT), Sansa Stark (GoT), Margaery Tyrell (GOT) Korra (Legend of Korra), Assami (Legend of Korra), Kuvira (Legend of Korra), Jinora (Legend of Korra), Raynare, Mittelt, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Ravel Phoenix, Karlamine, Xuelan, Ni and Li, Mira, Xenovia, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall leviathan, Ikaros,Sohara Mitsuki, Rossweisse, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Nymphadora Tonks, Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione, Padma and Parvati Patil, Lavender brown, Narcissa Malfoy, Lily Evans, Rose Potter (43 women)

Ginny and Lee Jordan  
Fred and George Weasley with Angelina and Katie Belle  
Sirius Black with Tiamat, septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra,  
Valerie Tepes and Gasper Vladi  
Achilles and rider of Black  
Zhuge Liang

Pieces: King1, general 2, marshal 2, colonel 4, major 5, captain 5, lieutenants 6, Sergeant 5, miner 7, scout 10, bomb 10, spy 2, 2 trebuchets, 2 catapults, 2 elephants (Because of how cluttered the 'board' seems and due to the way some 'pieces' act need to be recreated in some way.

King (1), General (1), Marshal (2), Colonel (4), Major (5), Captain (5/6), Lieutenant (5),Sergeant (5), Miner/Private (9), Scout (10), Spy (2), Bombs (5), Trebuchets(2), Catapults(2), and Elephants(2) act as 1 off equipment that can be used during games or added pieces.

King: Harry  
General: Augustus Claudius,

Marshal: Daenerys targaryen. (GOT), Tiamat,

Colonel: Aurora sinistra (HP), Septima Vector (HP), Fleur Delacour (HP), Sirius Black (HP),

Major: Scáthach (Fate/Grand), Zhuge Liang (Fate/Grand), Lily Evans (HP), Nymphadora Tonks (HP), Korra (Legend of Korra)

Captain: Nitocris (Fate/Grand), Cleopatra (Fate/Grand), Kuroka (Highschool DxD)?, Valerie Tepes (Highschool DxD), Jinora (Legend of Korra), Kuvira (Legend of Korra)

Lieutenant: Margaery Tyrell.(GOT), Medusa (Fate/Grand), Padma and Parvati Patil (HP), Asami Sato (Legend of Korra),

Sergeant: Sansa Stark (GOT), David (Fate/Grand), Jeanne (Fate/Grand), Rider of Black (Fate/Grand), Raynare (Highschool DxD).

Miner/Private: Ushiwakamaru (Fate/Grand), Winry Rockbell (FMA), Hermione (HP), Murayama (Highschool DxD), Katase (Highschool DxD), Luna Lovegood (HP), Ikaros ( Sora No Otoshimono), Sohara Mitsuki (Sora No Otoshimono)

Scout:Yu Miaoyi (Fate/Grand), Nero Claudius (Fate/Grand), Gabrielle Delacour (HP), Cho Chang (HP), Lee Jordan (HP), Ginny Weasley (HP), Angelina Johnson (HP), Katie belle (HP), Mittelt (Highschool DxD), Aika Kiryuu (Highschool DxD),

Bomb: Lavender brown (HP), Narcissa Malfoy (HP), Rita Skeeter (HP), Fred Weasley + George Weasley (HP),

Spy: Rose Potter (HP,OC), Pansy Parkinson (HP),

Trebuchets: Ed and Alphonse Elric (FMA),

Catapults: Greed/ Ling (absorbed Wrath and Pride), (FMA), Tomoe Meguri (Highschool DxD),

Elephants: Ouryuu Nakiri, Zenovia (Highschool DxD)?

He will have 8 new kings for his court. All sworn to him and his faction.

Harry real name Hadrian/Hadrianus.  
Wielding both the red dragon gauntlet and the divine dividing gear. With the help of Tiamat will create the dragon faction trying to bring peace to the factions.  
Wrong boy who lived 2 years older than rose, His sister,  
Harry sent to live with petunia and Vernon thought to be a squib(Dumbledore's assurance)  
Petunia leaves Harry in Kyoto when Vernon goes to a business conference in Japan, and brings his family.  
Sirius stars looking for Harry immediately but Albus never tells him where he is

Harry is neither dark or light he is grey- eventually he will sacrifice his body to both Ddraig and Albion  
He'll create his own system of reincarnating people to create the dragon faction, teeth or scales,  
based of of Statego and Cyvasse( King, 2 trebuchets, 2 Catapults and 2 elephants

Harry goes to the Japanese magical school in Kuoh  
Excellent in  
transfiguration,  
charms,  
Offensive and defensive Magic's  
Potions  
Has a mastery in Arithmancy  
Runes  
Hand to hand combat,

Darker Albus Dumbledore

Bashing  
Potter's after they forget about Harry, only remembering about him when McGonagall delivers his Acceptance letter to Hogwarts.  
Dumbledore,  
Riser Phoenix.  
Kokabiel  
Vali  
The Khaos Brigade.  
Weasley(minus Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie) major bash of Ron.  
Snape.  
Draco  
Voldemort  
\+ death eaters

Sirius Black tried to find Harry only to find him years after and introduces himself to Tiamat trying to gain guardianship of Harry.  
Tiamat agrees to be co guardians of Harry because he made an magical oath that he didn't know that Harry was abused by the Dursleys.  
Searched for Harry for years trying to find him after Dumbledore suggested to take Harry to live in the muggle world.  
And agrees to the stipulation.  
only if they blood adopt him,  
to get payback on Vernon and Petunia.  
Tiamat and lord gremory signed a contract for Rais and Harry because the Phoenix family was trying to force the issue in signing a contract with rias and riser.  
Harry presents a copy of the marriage contract to Riser when he shows up trying to force rias to marry him. Rating game for her which contract is in place.  
Harry and riser form another bet,  
if Harry wins he gets Karlamine, Xuelan, Mira, Li and Ni.  
If Riser wins he gets Yu Miaoyi, Ushiwakamaru, Nitocris, Scáthach, Nero Claudius  
When Harry beats riser lady Phoenix trades ravel for one of her unused bishops. But they write a contract between Ravel and Harry.  
Harry is forced to return to England long term during the Triwizard tournament. Because his name comes out of the goblet of Fire. Have Barty crouch jr. Steal the diary horcrux and unleash it on the students so Harry can defeat the basilisk and the Hungarian Horntail during the first task.  
James is dyeing got hit by a slow acting withering curse by one of the death eaters during the quidditch World Cup Japan vs Bulgaria- Harry is supporting one of his friends that plays quidditch for his country


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge Harry Potter/game of thrones.

Book one

Harry after 4th year Harry starts realizing something is off with Dumbledore, and the light after the dementors attack and him at Grimmauld place he meets a portrait of Doreah Potter Née Black, she starts to train Harry to be the Grey lord that he would become, after he learns of the prophecy, Harry thinks for himseft. And thinks about what he wants in life. Harry sneaks away after the trial to get a new trunk( like Newt Scamander's) bonds dobby and winky to his family.

After Dumbledore dies Harry gets into his office to get The headmasters books Incase he'll need them for the year hunting the horcruxes Harry Finds the Philosopher's stone that was supposedly destroyed in first year. After Dumbledore is dead Harry grabs his wand feeling a strange connection to it and knowing to transfigure a replica.

Before the train leaves Harry performs a ritual to only make him fertile if he wants to get his partner pregnant.  
During Harry's reading of one of his books Harry finds a ritual to bind an object to him and to his blood. Age 17 Harry goes and empties his vault at Gringott and his parents and family vault and Everything he inherited by Sirius, including his head ship of the Black Family, calls in all debts owed to the family, divorces Bellatrix and Narcissa, collecting the husbands vaults for multiple reasons all the items in his new shrinking trunk.  
He was afraid that the death eaters would demand the vault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.  
5th year, after Harry finds the RoR he uses it many times after he is banned from Quidditch by Umbridge, using the RoR to be by himself while at school. To learn defense, Runes, and martial arts, and to sneak out books from the headmasters office one of them was his diary. After reading it he makes the plan for his ultimate escape, knows that he has to defeat Voldemort, or he will be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

Harry purges the love potion that is affecting him and Hermione, telling her that it she just drank too much and threw up not telling her it was a love potion, after her next argument with Ron, Harry takes her side and cuts off ties with Ron, he plans to use Rons life to bind his current and any future harem to him in this life or the next. Using the philosophers stone to act as a power source to keep his harem captured Snatchers and death eaters to make more stones, following Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone. Harry theorizes that the Veil of death is a portal to a new earth but designed by the Peverell brothers. Meets the entity calling him master he asks what Harry will sacrifice for his new life. Harry gives up the death stick and the stone freely allowing death to give up claim on the cloak stating that it belongs to The Peverell blood, and him being the last of Ignotis' blood, he is allowed to have it.  
Harry forms a harem,  
Nymphadora, Fleur, Gabrielle, Rita Skeeter,

Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black- controlled by their husbands force to join the death eaters.

Hermione, Lavender, Padma, Katie Bell, Angelina  
Cho, Parvati, Luna  
Susan Bones  
Daphne Greengrass,

Book 2

Hadrian reborn as the first true born son of King Robert Baratheon.

Harry fights with 2 bastard Valyrian steal swords that have a connecting end, like Maul's lightsaber. From the Valyrian steel sword blackfyre that was thought to be lost during the blackfyre rebellion but was found in the crypts under kings landing. Has 'invented the Assassin's hidden blade.  
Tall and muscular and intelligent.  
Warg and uses a Falcon or Eagle. And a tamed Black Lion cub that he found in Essos.  
Wears Shay(Assassin's creed rogue outfits) with a male black lions pelt, killed with his bear hands.  
Only person on the small council he trusts is Varys.  
3 years before cannon starts.  
Harry visits the free cities of Essos, and the jade sea with Davos Seaworth' s Son.

save Daenaerys from being sold into slavery by pirates.

saved a man from bleeding out after he was castraited like Varys, 2 days after that he wakes up and finds Harry asleep in a chair in the room, harry introduces himself to the boy he saved introducing himself as Joren Blackfyre the last black dragon. Harry askes him what hell do now, after explaining what happened to harry saying he wanted to raise

Arrives after john Arryn dies  
When Eddard finds out that Joffrey and Tommen and Myrcella aren't Roberts children. Harry asks him if he told anyone else. Tells him to tell no one anything, sneaks into Pycell's storage room to gets a slow acting poison to kill Joffrey. harry leaves to get marries To Margaery and to travels together to return to the capital. harry finds that joffrey has beheaded Lord stark because

Harry: You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!

Joffrey: And you are a week arbitrary fool!

Harry: Yes... I was a fool, to think you could be Trusted to keep the peace while I was Getting Married.

Cersei: Son.

Harry: No, Joffrey Baratheon you have betrayed the express command of the line of succession. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of the people you're unworthy of your title, you're unworthy... of the loved ones you have betrayed! I now take from you your power! In My name and my father's before me, I, Hadrian(Harry) Baratheon cast you out! And send you to the Wall, after i find out who orcistraited this idiotic plot.

harry orders one of his loyal men to take Joffrey to the dungeons to await him to ask why he did it. he asks everyone to clear the throne room.

the hound says that last night he met with Baelish.

Deals with Baelish very quietly.

Harry Dismisses Jaime Lannister and have him become Tywin's heir, with Tommen Betrothed to Shireen matrilinealy  
After Harry becomes King he should have Pycelle and Baelish killed , to secure his rule.  
Apoint Ser Kevin Lannister and Tyrion Lannister, as Master of coin. To figure out why the crown was in so much debt. Suggest having a tax on brothels, but most of the coin that Baelish stole is hidden in Baelish keep in the vale.

Harry will have Baelish tortured to find out where all the money is that Baelish has stolen from the crown. He finds the money and forces Baelish to tell the torturer all of baelish's plans. In Baelish's keep he finds a journal with Petyr's Thoughts and his plans to become the king. Petyr has an assassin push Ashara Dayne from the window, she didn't commit suicide.

Harry adds a representative for each of the regions of Westeros to the small council.

Crown lands-. Edwell Celtigar or Montfort Velaryon.

Storm lands - ser cortnay Penrose and Edric Storm. Ask Harry to legitimize Edric as a Penrose to make his family name not die out. Treated him like his son.

Dorne- Oberyn and Arianne Martell  
Reach- Willas Tyrell  
Westerlands- Kevan after he helps Tyrion find out why the crown is in so much debt.  
Vale- Robar Royce or Harry Harding.  
Riverlands- Tytos Black wood's Brother and his son.  
Iron islands- Yara Greyjoy master of ships? And represent active of the iron islands as Rodrik Harlaw.

North- smallJon Umber.  
Tyrion is blamed by Cersei of Killing Her precious Joffrey on the night of Harry's coronation.  
Hand of king- Stannis?  
Whispers- Varys  
Coin- Tyrion  
Laws- Randyll Tarly  
Ships- Paxtor Redwyne  
Kings guard- Barristan Selmy or Balon Swann if Cersei dismisses Barristan Selmy and he travels to Daenerys.  
New Grand Maester has to be called because Pycelle will have to die.  
Advisers  
Olenna Tyrell  
Cersei,

After Baelish disappears Lysa loses the will to live and starts drinking heavily. The lords of the vale plan to get Robert Arryn away from her unfortunately he dies before the plan works out. And Lord Royce becomes acting lord of the Vale until Harold Harding swears allegiance to the King. Hardyng adopts the name of Arryn and marries either a daughter of the vale or Walder Frey, Lord Walder Grand daughter.

Renly escapes King's landing with his retinue without Loras Tyrell so the tyrells can't support Renly's treason to the crown and help Renly take the throne from Roberts trueborn son. because harry is betrothed already to margaery or married.  
Unfortunately renly doesn't have the entire storm lands only 10000 men. Renly has to die Harry doesn't realize what Melisandre did and birthed a shadow monster killing Renly. But renly orders the rose road blockades to stop the food entering the city. destroying house florrent.  
During this time Balon Greyjoy declares himself king of the iron islands and all of Westeros, attacks the Riverlands trying to reconquer the lands they owned before Aegon's conquests, and Deepwood Motte, and the West coast of The North. Balon thought Westeros was week with having Harry a second born on the throne.

When Maester Aemon sends ravens to dragonstone about the wildlings and other things. Harry sends Stannis to bring Mance Rayder to see the cave drawings by the obsidian deposit. And bring the free folk to the living side of the wall With Jon 's Plan to take a collateral to make sure they don't raid the north.

Harry's Harem  
Sansa, Margaery, Mira Forrester, Sera Durwell, Cersei, Ygritte, Daenerys, Irri, Doreah, Missandei, Talia Maegyr, Ros, Myrcella, Arya, Jeyne Poole, Shae, Roslyn Frey, Melisandre( young body), and Kinvara,

Harry can have some of the ruins rebuilt and give the rebuilt castles to his lady's

Summerhall, Harrenhall, Castamere, the Whispers, Tarbeck Hall, Vulture's rest (Stormlands), Brightwater Keep( Renly exterminates everyone),

Margaery, (Natalie Dormer), engaged to Harry. The main wife of Harry.

Sansa, (Sophie Turner), engaged to Joffrey before he dies the night of his supposed sickness. Before Harry's coronation. Joffrey after having Dinner with Baelish, where Baelish tells Joffrey he should kill the Starks and order Robb to the south to swear fealty to him. After the crossroads inn incident Sansa starts to lose interest in being joffrey's wife. When Eddard wants his daughters to leave to travel north she confides in Cersei and Harry that she doesn't want to leave, Harry. Sansa will receive Riverun from her mother after the frey sacking it.

Mira Forrester comes to King's Landing with Margaery, (Selena Gomez), Harry helps the Forrester Family when the Bolton's order the Whitehills to march on Iron wrath after forcing a garrison on house Forrester after Lord Forrester dies From a supposed heart attack. After the Male Whitehills are wiped out he orders the Whitehill land to be given to the Asher Forrester when he returns and marries Gwyn Whitehill.

Sera Durwell (Halston Sage) Comes with Margaery also. Harry introduces her To one of his personal soldiers, he tells her how on Alex's trip across to Essos Alex saved his life after a Sorcerer cut of his manhood and had it burned in a ritual ( like Varys), and after Harry Killed the man He swore an oath then and there to help him and the prince's endeavors in all things. The soldier's name is Joren Blackfyre, the last descendant of the Blackfyre rebellion. He realizes he will never have children and finally lets go of his anger of not being able to be king. Harry has Joren and Sera, Marry and takes the name of Durwell while he is over seeing the Reconstruction of Summerhall. Harry's Children with her will rule the lands of Summerhall loyal to Harry.

Daenerys, (Emilia Clarke) ran into Harry, when he goes to Essos. When he explores Pentos, He keeps Daenaerys safe when she sneaks out of Illyrio's estate, she was about to be attacked and sold into slavery by Pirates, Harry kills the 2 pirates and as a reward she kisses him and naming him her knight. He has his Falcon/ Eagle recognize her and they keep in touch by letters. After Zaro's Betrayal Daeny has all of the wealth of Qarth that The Thirteen owned sacked on Harry's suggestion. Total enough for 2 legions. When she gains the unsullied army she kills all of the masters, and takes all of the gold from the astapor and Yunkai.

Irri,(Amrita Acharia) ( Irri and Doreah survive the killings done by Xaro/the King of Qarth, one of the Dothraki that Xaro promised him that he would be khal).

Doreah,(Roxanne McKee)

Missandei, (Nathalie Emmanuel), Danny's lover and Confidant. She comes to love Harry through Danny's tales, letters and his exploits

Arianne Martell, Attracted to Harry. Not knowing of her father's plan to marry Viserys and him passing her over for her brother. She rebels against Doran, and seduces Harry, but his personality draws her in and they give each other their heart. He agrees to help her become ruler of Dorne and when he takes the Iron throne  
Dorne's representative on the Small Council.

Cersei, joins after after Harry sends Jaime back to be Casterly Rock to be Tywin's heir. And Tommen to marry Shireen matrilineally.

Talisa Maegyr- Harry's personal healer.

Melisandre(Carice van Houten)(real body without the ruby necklace, sold to the red temple by slavers bay, not the Valyrian), ruby necklace is a focus to perform magic not a glamour.

Ros, (Esmé Bianca) Harry enjoys her company while his father asks Ned to be the hand of the king. Ros follows him to King's landing and works as A Madam at one of Harry's Brothels he takes over from Baelish when he cleans the small council.

Myrcella(she sees Jaime and Cersei together before Jon Arryn dies and thinks it is natural for a brother and sister to become intimate and love each other). Gathers courage she seeks him out and Harry unable to refuse her( having already promissed her he would do anything for her). Cersei sees them together and gets hot and Mastrabates to the sight of them together, she catches Harry's attention. Allotted while later Cersei joins them.

Jeyne Poole(Hailee Steinfeld, becomes intimate with Harry after the feast in Winterfell. In the heat of the moment she swears to be his 'personal little fucktoy, even if she isn't the only one.

Arya is an independent girl so she may choose Harry to be her mate after he helps train her. After word comes out that Harry is king, Arya begins to travel south to be with Harry.

Roslyn Frey (Alexandra Dowling) was sent to become one of Margaery's handmaidens and to try and seduce Harry away from Margaery. Her father plots to station frey men in riverrun to butchet the entire population of the castle in the night but the black fish not trusting them gives the maester a letter asking for aid from the king. Her children will receive the twins fom harry.

Melisandre's vision point to Harry as her Lord Azor Ahai, this frees up Stannis to support Harry. Kinvara also sees Harry as a candidate, signs point to Daeny as well, to unite Red Priests marriage is proposed. Kinvara & Melisandre intimately assure the union.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:

 **Timeline** :  
Begins in the Future, circa 2043.  
Time-travel, back 49 years.  
Continues in 1994, Third Year: Chapter 21 - 'Hermione's Secret'.

 **Alterations to Canon** :  
None beyond fanon tropes.

 **Pairings** :  
Harry/Multi.

Harry/Hermione/Ginny/Tonks/Luna/Susan/Fleur/Gabrielle/Daphne/Tracy/Cho/Padma/Parvati/Lavender/Katie/Angelina  
Harry/Harem.

 **Content** :  
Potentially Dubious Consent, Dark/Grey Harry.

 **Prologue** :  
Being freed of the Horcrux after the Battle of Hogwarts drastically increases Harry's raw magical strength, no longer does his body need to split magical resources to hold the soul fragment in check, as well as a dramatic improvement in Harry's cognitive abilities, held back for most of his life by the close physical proximity of Tom's dark magic to Harry's brain.

He quickly becomes embittered by the swift return of the magical population to complacent indolence as a self-serving Ministry stymies progress, preferentially serves the interests of the rich and powerful and goes back to business as usual. Aware of how little restraint that such an unworthy system can effectively exercise against him, Harry begins to make waves in the magical world which quickly see him singled out and targeted once again by Ministry propaganda and paranoia.

Using his magic for obvious good gives many people a moderately favourable opinion of him or at least sees most hold no ill will. He helps law-enforcement both magical and muggle with anonymous tips, vital details, paper trails or recordings that help bust major criminal enterprises. He subtly, without violating the Statute, brings drought relief, blunts severe storms, restrains wildfires and facilitates rescues during disasters. But his bitterness doesn't let up as he watches the common folk fail to hold the powerful amongst them to account.

Slowly his thoughts turn gradually more Dark. He has no desire to bring pain or suffering on anyone but he comes to the firm belief that the vast majority of folks either lack the will, the wit or the desire to argue for what is rightfully theirs, defend what they supposedly value or adhere to the principles they supposedly believe in. All too willing to give away their portion of power, their vote, their say to the first persuasive crook or idiot who comes asking for it.

Though becoming a greater and greater pragmatism Harry never _truly_ falls into the ends justifying the means but he has little sympathy for those who are plagued with troubles of their own making, nor is he in a hurry to save people from things they are perfectly capable of saving themselves from. With this shift of perception comes a refocusing of his efforts to help, delving into new magics, neglected magics, old and abandoned magics, frowned upon magics, outlawed magics and even daring to synthesis his efforts and explorations with muggle knowledge and scientific method.

Walking this path leads him to many discoveries but it is two which constitute the greatest of importance. Firstly, fertility magic is revealed to be the most effective means of obtaining a new, abundant source of magic to power spells or even add to a wizards capacity or reserve. The potential procreative power of sex, the ability to make _life_ , can be harnessed and re-purposed. Secondly, that time-travel beyond a few hours into the past is indeed possible, with the proper calculations, the necessary preparations and in an odd twist, for someone who has already time-travelled before.

Forty-nine years are unwound by Harry's ritual, entangling one time-turner's loop with the one around his and Hermione's necks in 1994 the night they went back to save Sirius.

 **Story** :  
\- Now returned to his past Harry has the whole future and all his foreknowledge at his disposal. He immediately begins working to stack the deck in his favour, ready to take advantage of situations and opportunities he knew about in the future, but with the benefit of hindsight.

-Luna introduces herself to Harry and Hermione when she is looking for her stuff/putting up posters for the return of her stuff.

\- During the summer between Third and Fourth Year he works hard, potions to reverse stunted growth thanks to under-nourishment, acquiring lawyers for Sirius and Harry's soon to be business interests, fake identities to start holding companies in the muggle world, memory charming muggles to buy winning lottery tickets and pay a decent portion of their winnings into his accounts, etc.

\- Filing a petition for emancipation in the knowledge that being told he has to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, a competition restricted to of-age competitors as determined by the British Ministry of Magic, will almost certainly validate his claim - but bribes being ready as needed, just in case.

\- _After_ Harry becomes emancipated he files claims on the estates and accounts of any Ancient, Noble or Ancient and Noble houses whose last Lord had a will containing an 'Inheritance by Retribution' clause. Becoming popular when Grindelwald was scourging Europe such clauses would give the family assets, monies, estates and _lineage_ to anyone who brought death upon the person who killed the last of their family _if_ that person also agrees to restore the line by marriage and blood-adopting the resulting children of that union with blood provided by the last Lord of the family, kept preserved in the family's vault. It simultaneously served as a means to resurrect their family if it was destroyed by a hostile enemy _and_ provided incentive to ambitious persons to avenge their family's death with the promise of a substantial reward. Needless to say many families that were exterminated under Voldemort's first reign of terror possessed such clauses from decades earlier and so Harry becomes the (potential) head of _many_ families - each requiring a separate wife. This doesn't even take into consideration his own claim to the Potters, possible claim on Peverells or his intention to take, by conquest, the Lines of Gaunt and Slytherin.

\- Harry ensures that his sudden extreme eligibility for marriage is well publicised and is soon receiving a variety of enticing proposals, all while carefully cultivating a lot of promising opportunities amongst the Hogwarts' female student body.

-Harry suggests to the Twins and The gryffindoor flying vixens to start 'Scouting talent ' for keeper, beaters after the twins leave, and a couple Chasers after the vixens leave.

\- Candid naked pictures of Harry in the Quidditch locker room start turning up, Harry wears a cologne _derived_ from Amortentia and tweaked to make him smell like whatever any given witch finds the most appealing or attractive, a Dream Casting ritual performed on the nights of a new moon allows Harry to reach out through the aether and assert a little control over any dream any person in the castle is having which features him and makes said dreams all the move vivid and stimulating.

-Harry never forgives Ron after his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Ron becomes reserve Keeper for The Chuddly cannnons.

\- Harry readily and capably makes excellent use of the sex offered by a great many of Hogwarts' witches to power rituals and spells that enhance his magical strength, empower his body, enchant artefacts and many more things besides.

\- Before the end of the Triwizard Tournament he has hunted down all of Tom's horcruxes and places them in a prepared ritual space, ready to be cleansed/destroyed the moment Harry triggers it. In the Graveyard, covertly prepared in advance, Harry allows Voldemort to regain his body and summon his Death Eaters before triggering the broadcast of what is occuring to a magical holographic projection system at Hogwarts so that everyone can witness as he absolutely mops the floor with Tom, unmasks and dispatches his Death Eaters and finally ends Tom for good.

\- With that taken care of Harry has utterly cemented his power and influence over Magical Britain. It will only be a few years until Harry has seized control over all the truly vital parts of government, his hands on the strings and levers, able to control the course of the Ministry and the views of the public essentially at will. A sort of 'Grey Lord' far more proactive and interventionist than Dumbledore but willing to let the politicians practice their Machiavellian arts against the targets of his choice, and for the public masses of sheep to graze as they please, though only on prepared opinions of Harry's own choosing.

\- Revenge and Bashing done with subtlety and preferably while directing suspicion and ire for his victims towards other enemies or opponents of Harry's.

\- Pregnant witches have their fertility magic diverted to nurturing their offspring and cannot be participants in fertility magic rituals, Harry can avoid impregnating witches he marries to satisfy the lines he inherited for only so long - at least the already of-age ones, he can hold of regarding witches who attend Hogwarts with him, at least until graduation. This means that while still attending Hogwarts he has wives who may be seeking conjugal visits during the school year.

\- Perhaps some of the lesser known Professors, like Babbling, Sinestra or Vector, should try to seduce Harry to potentially become the ladies of important Lines, seeing an opportunity to move up in social status when traditionally becoming an educator has been a role for witches whose intellectual pursuits distracted or diminished their chance to 'marry up'. This is a situation Harry should be entirely pleased to take advantage of.


	6. Chapter 6

Book one

Harry defeats Voldemort, in the battle of Hogwarts. The ministry with Delores and the mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry And send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death. gives him a chance yo make it right. harry decides to be slightly more slytherin since the hat wanted him to be there.  
God/ death gives him a chance to make it right. he returns summer before 3rd year.

Harry having gotten the permission slip signed allowing him to go to Hogsmead.

Harry changes from divination to care of magical creatures.

Harry gets, Philosophers stone everyone thinks it's destroyed, the elves hid in the Room of requirement.

makes basilisk armor, in 6 year.

Harry has Sirius put Pettegrew in his eat form in a transfigured cage. So they can get the minister to hear about Sirius being innocent. He gets the trial that he should have before afTer harry brings up it wasn't Fudge that sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial. and he would be seen as a hero of justice. Pettegrew escapes from ministry custody and on the way to Voldemort.

Sirius, Amelia and Cersei Moody, marry. They dated during school and first war. Sirius told Cersei that he wasnt the secret keeper but Crouch and Dumbledore didnt believe her. thinking that she was an unmarked death eater Sympathizer.

Harry after 4th year Harry starts realizing something is off with Dumbledore, and the light after the dementors attack and him at Grimmauld place he meets a portrait of Doreah Potter Née Black, she starts to train Harry to be the Grey lord that he would become, after he learns of the prophecy, Harry thinks for himseft. And thinks about what he wants in life. Harry sneaks away after the trial to get a new trunk( like Newt Scamander's).

Ron becomes a prefect. and he starts using his power to much. Ron thinks he's better then aHarry and stops being friends with him.

5th year, after Harry finds the RoR he uses it many times after he is banned from Quidditch by Umbridge, using the RoR to be by himself while at school. To learn defense, Arithmancy and martial arts/ weapons. and to sneak out books from the headmasters office one of them was his diary. After reading it he makes the plan for his ultimate escape, knows that he has to defeat Voldemort, or he will be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life. after easter break he has Umbridge find out about the DA, allowing /dumbledore to be ousted of hogwarts.

Harry gets the half blood prince notes,

After Dumbledore dies Harry gets into his office to get The headmasters books Incase he'll need them for the year hunting the horcruxes Harry Finds the Philosopher's stone that was supposedly destroyed in first year. After Dumbledore is dead Harry grabs his wand feeling a strange connection to it and knowing to transfigure a replica.

He was afraid that the death eaters would demand the vault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.

Before the train leaves Harry preforms a ritual to only make him fertile if he wants to get his partner pregnant. During Harry's reading of one of his books Harry finds a ritual to bind an object to him and to his blood.

Age 17 Harry goes and empties his vault at Gringott and his parents and family vault and Everything he inherited by Sirius, including his head ship of the Black Family, calls in all debts owed to the family, divorces Bellatrix and Narcissa, all the items in his new shrinking trunk. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.

horcrux hunt same only better prepared and no Ron. Harry uses Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone, capturing Snatchers and death eaters to make a stone to power his escape plan, Blood Wards on his trunk filled with everything he owns with his harem in it, and select friends; Sirius, Amelia, Fred George, Hannah, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Andromeda Tonks, Hagrid, Buckbeak, hedwig, Crookshanks, Kreatcher, Dobby, Crookshanks, Winky(Hogwarts Elves), Colin Creevey(family), Minerva McGonagall, Flitwick, after defeating voldy .

Harry purges the love potion that is affecting him and Hermione, telling her that it she just drank too much and threw up not telling her it was a love potion. He plans to use Voldemort and Draco's life to bind his current and any future harem to him in this life or the next. Using the philosophers stone to act as a power source to keep his harem captured Snatchers and death eaters to make more stones, following Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone.

Harry theorizes that the Veil of death is a portal to a new earth but designed by the Peverell brothers. Meets the entity calling him master he asks what Harry will sacrifice for his new life. Harry gives up the death stick and the stone freely allowing death to give up claim on the cloak stating that it belongs to The Peverell blood, and him being the last of Ignotis' blood, he is allowed to have it.

Harry forms a harem,

Nymphadora Tonks,

Lily Potter, Lily was in a magical coma until Harry goes through a magical maturity. Harrys rebirth forces his magic to mature. and Lily to be completely loyal to him.

Narcissa Black, she and bella were controled by their husbands

Bellatrix Black, Bellatrix is not the one responsible of the Longbottom's madness (She's an expert torturer, She takes pride on making the pain last long. So she began to torture them but it was another wizard, impatient and inexperienced, who drive them insane).

Fleur, fleur and harry go to the yule ball together, he suggests they use gillyweed in the lake, she still doesnt make it to Gabrielle. harry saves her also.

Gabrielle,

Hermione,

Ginny Weasley.

Lavender,

Padma,

Katie Bell,

Angelina Johnson,

Penelopy Clearwater.

Cho,

Parvati,

Luna Lovegood,

Susan Bones, Natalie Dormer,

Astoria Greengrass,

Daphne Greengrass, Emilia Clarke,

Pansy Parkinson,

Major bash  
Defense teachers, minus Remus  
Draco  
Slytherin House.  
Krum  
Cedric Diggory  
voldy

After Harry is thrown into the veil after winning the war.

Knowing that The ministry will still consider him a dark lord uses the veil to escape he is reborn onto a new earth in the year 2128 CE. With his harem from book 1.

Access to his magic also. and a night blood.

Harry is the son of the commander of the grounders.

The coalition

have different names for him, Octavian, Augustus, Caesar, emperor. And brokering the treaty with the mountain men. Has added Lexa, Anya, to his wives. With a bonded philosophers stone each. While learning to be the heir of his father, he plants some of the seeds from his magic bloodbound trunk. and finds a bunker to allow his friends that were in the trunk to have a way of being able to see the wold and he can be with them.

Harry looks up to the sky one day. Sees the Ark launching something. Goes to investigate, with a bow and arrow set. Brings a map to show the boundaries of his father's coalition's territory.

Harry's jaguar and him are hunting.

Harry swings on one of his grapple arrows. Saving Octavia from the eel / water snake, and killing it. First contact with the 100. Sees colored smoke in the distance, he whispers, with tears in his eyes. In Trig 'Ave Commander, (Hail Commande, /the /commander is dead, long live the new Commander. his fight is over. )' switching back to English, tells them that in 100 meters north is one of his camps and to take a dear, He just field dressed, to never cross the river. It is a boundary line.' No one noticing the tears except Octavia and Clarke.

Jasper swings on the vine to get to the other side to try and impress Octavia. The spear that attacks Jasper comes from mount weather side instead of the other side.

when his jaguars smells blood.

Harry thinks it will be a deer. He runs after his hunting buddy. Where he finds jasper tied up with Clarke and her group trying to get him down but are trapped because they think his pet is staking them. Wells shot the jaguar but Harry ends his suffering by cutting off the connection between the brain and the spinal cord. Ending his suffering.

Harry is pissed that one of his companions( one he raised since it was a kitten) had to be put down because of their stupidity. He digs a grave for the panther. And burned the panther to ash because he didn't want the 100 to eat his friend.

After Raven launches the three flairs she accidentally burns down 1 villages with 300 people dying because of Bellamy throwing the radio into the river. When Harry's people investigate it they band together informing the council that one of their scouts heard that because the radio was wet and it needed to dry that 300 people on the 'ark' were killed to try and get more time for the rest on the space station.

Harry arrives at the 'Delinquent' camp that 600 people are dead because the radio was sabotaged by Bellamy Blake. Harry informs them that he will need to speak to the leadership on the station that there is uneasiness and discontent because of the burning of the village that a minority of his commanders/ centurions are fanning the flames and beating the drums of war. To exterminate any and all of the people on the drop pod, even those that he has had pleasant conversations with.

Added to Harry's harem,

Clarke,

Octavia Blake.

Raven,

Lexa,

Anya

Roma Bragg,

Harper McIntyre.

Luna

Fox

Tris,

Ontari, Harry and her have a sparing session, he nicks her revealing he nightblood and he brings it to his father. he asks why was Azgedan queen hiding a night blood for years.

Echo, swears allegance to Harry after he attacks the mountain freeing the grounders and the 100.

Abby Griffin, While Alie takes over the ark, She has Abby seduce Harry to try and tske the Key to the city of light. what she doesn't know is that harry planes on destroying the city of light.

Other Pairings,

Bellamy Bree,

Nathan Miller and Bryan.

Zoe Miller, Jasper, Shay, and Maya,

Marcus Kane, Callie Cartwig, Indra.

john Murphy, Emori,

Madi, Reese Lemkin, Adria.


End file.
